the new kid
by Jade07Fun
Summary: kakuzu is the new kid at school and hidan really cant stand him or can he? i cant spell and my grammer sucks if you cant stand things writen with bad grammer and spelling dont read !


"Hmmmm to early" Hidan mumbled as he awake from his sleep, the jashinist stood out of bed and got ready for school grabbing his jacket and running out his room.

"Hidan have you had a wash?" Hidan's mums asked looking up from the kitchen table.

"Yeah" Hidan lied he never really saw the point as long as his hair was jelled back and was wearing his Jashin necklace nothing else mattered.

"Breakfast?" Hidan's mum asked once again.

"No I'm not hungry" Hidan sighed he had the argument with his mum every morning.

"You have to eat something your all skin and bones" Hidan's mum said walking over to her son.

"Mum I'm fine just leaving me alone!" Hidan shouted running out the door.

"Oh...Fuck I forgot my bag" Hidan thought running down the driveway "well I'm not going back I never turn up to lessons anyway" Hidan mumbled and walked down the street.

"Hay Hidan… Hidan wait up!!!!" a voiced yelled from behind Hidan.

"Hay dei" Hidan sighed and slowed down waiting for the person to come. it was only deidara.

"Hay Hidan what lesson you got today?" deidara asked getting out his planner.

"None well I might go to a few if I get fucking bored," Hidan laughed.

"God Hidan you'll never change" a loud voiced yelled as Kisame ran up to deidara and Hidan.

"Hay Kisame" deidara smiled.

"Hi deidara, hi Hidan so how's everyone's day?" Kisame asked looking around.

"Well I got some new clay last night might try it out in gym" deidara smiled.

"Hmm that's nice" Kisame said still not paying intention.

"Yeah also I was thinking I could try it in the swimming pool?" deidara said with a smirk.

"Hmm yeah" Kisame muttered still looking around.

"OY FUCKFACE!!!" Hidan yelled he was getting sick of Kisame ignoring deidara if he had to put up with it so did he.

"Huh what sorry I'm looking for…" Kisame was cut off by a small hand round his mouth. Deidara and Hidan looked to see who it was.

"Looking for me?" Itachi smiled letting the shark go. Kisame smiled and kissed Itachi on the lips for a few seconds before turning to face his other friends.

"For Jashin sake why do you fucking do that in public!" Hidan shouted he really did hate it when his friends would kiss their partners in front if him it just made him fell sick.

"Hidan stop complaining" another voice shouted it was Sasori running up to his friends Sasori gave deidara a quick kiss and held the blonds hand. Hidan just scowled.

"Hidan stop it" a women's voice said this time it was followed by a small smug laugh, then two more people approached the group.

"Hi Pein hi konan" deidara smiled.

"Looks like everyone's here except Tobi and Zetsu but we don't talk to them much anyway" Kisame smiled kissing the uchiha one more time.

"Ok would you stop fucking doing that when I'm around I mean it its getting fucking annoying!" Hidan yelled.

"Look if someone dates you do you think we would all complain?" Sasori stated.

"I don't plan on wasting my fucking life on some fucker else" Hidan smirked and stomped off.

Sasori sighed.

"Dam he's on one again and I have him in my first lesson" Kisame sighed.

"That's if he turns up to his lesson" Pein said. The group sighed what were they going to do with Hidan.

"I wish he would fine someone soon I'm sick of his attitude " deidara muttered.

*______Meanwhile____*

"Fucking morons" Hidan mumbled as he stomped into the school gate.

"Hidan-sama!!" a small boy yelled running towards Hidan.

"Tobi fuck off!!!" Hidan yelled pushing the boy away.

"Aww but Tobi is being a good boy and showing the new guy around and Tobi wonted to know if Hidan-sama what's to help" Tobi smiled.

"Did you were is the new fucker" Hidan smirked he always did like annoying the new kids.

"Near the apple tree" Tobi smiled moving out the way and pointed at near by tree. There stood a tall tanned teen with a long sleeved hoody hiding his face, the tall teen seemed worried even if you could not see his face the way he stood made him looked worried but then again he was the new kid at school.

"Kakuzu" Tobi smiled.

"Huh?" Hidan asked looking back at Tobi with a confused look on his face.

"His name is Kakuzu" Tobi smiled once again.

"Hmm yeah whatever" Hidan sighed and stared and the teen again.

"HAY HIDAN YOU STOPED BEING A DICK YET!!!" Pein shouted from the school gates. Hidan turned around and saw all his friends walking towards him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Hidan shouted

"Huh who you looking at?" deidara asked.

"No one" Hidan answered a bit to quickly

"Who is it?" Sasori asked looking around were Hidan was once looking.

"Its Kakuzu-sama dose everyone want to meet him?" Tobi asked with a smile but you couldn't tell he was smiling behind his orange mask.

"Sure why not" konan said looking to see if everyone agreed. With a nod from everyone but Hidan Tobi skipped off towards Kakuzu.

"Say Hidan why was you staring at him?" deidara asked.

"I was not!" Hidan shouted his cheeks slightly red but not enough for others to notice.

"Chill Hidan he was asking" konan smirked.

"Hay guys this is Kakuzu-same" tuba shouted pulling the teen along with him to the large group. Kakuzu just looked at the floor making sure no one could see his face.

"Dude we don't bite" Kisame laughed.

"Well not the new kids anyway" Itachi smirked. Hidan walked over to Kakuzu and stud in front of him waving one hand in front of the teens face.

"Oy were talking here lest you could fucking do is look at us!" Hidan shouted

"Hmmm" Kakuzu growled.  
"Did you just fucking growl at me?" Hidan shouted he wasn't really asking he new that the teen in front of him just did.

"Hidan leave him alone!" konan yelled.

"No he just fucking growled at me!" Hidan yelled pushing Kakuzu slightly.

"Don't touch me," Kakuzu warned.

"Why the fuck not!" Hidan shouted pushing the teen again harder this time.

"Hidan leave him alone" deidara shouted Sasori just rolled his eyes this was just going to be another fight.

"Huh why not?" Hidan shouted pushing Kakuzu once more. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's wrist and flipped the jashinist over onto his back. Hidan began coughing trying to catch his breath.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" konan and deidara yelled running over and kneeling next to hidan.

"Dude that was so cool" Kisame said rising a hand to high five the tanned teen.

"You so have to teach me how to do that" Pein smiled

"Wow" Sasori smirked.

"Hidan you all right" konan asked as she watched the smaller teen try and catch his breath. Hidan just panted trying to get air to enter his lungs.

"What the fuck you guys Hidan's just got the wind knocked out of him and your high fiveing the guy who did it, I know Hidan's a basted but right now he's a basted who cant breath!!!" deidara shouted.

"He'll be fine" Sasori said.

"We'll see you next lesson," Kisame said walking away with Itachi and Sasori.

"Kakuzu you asshole" konan shouted as she pulled Hidan so he would sit up.

"What did I do he pushed me" Kakuzu said walking over and kneeling down with the others.

"That's no reason to flip him onto his back so he cant breath" deidara shouted as he glared and Kakuzu.

"He'll be fine see he's starting to breath right," Kakuzu said as he went to stand back up but Hidan grabbed the his collar pulling his close. Hidan was about to shout when he saw Kakuzu's face properly for the first time the guy had stitched going across his cheeks, Hidan stayed quiet and looking into Kakuzu's eyes they were black and green no weight at all and they had a look of fear. Kakuzu quickly pushed Hidan back down to the ground and stomped off.

"Hidan what the hell was that?" konan asked.

"Wow… they guy looked wired but cool wired not like Kisame" Hidan said sitting up. But as he did he got a slap round the head.

"What the fuck!!" Hidan shouted.

"Leave Kisame alone and what do you mean?" deidara asked

" I mean the guy had stitched on his face for fuck sake and his eye… well his eye were… they were black and green they… they were lovely" Hidan smiled a little then frowned when deidara and konan burst out laughing.

"What?" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan has a crush on the new kid" deidara said through laughter.

"I DO NOT!!!" Hidan yelled he face was defiantly red now.

"Then whys your face read" konan giggled and the bell went.

"Dam saved by the bell" deidara laughed and walked off konan not far behind. Hidan jumped to his feet and began walking.

"I can't be bothered to go to first lesson ill walk around a bit," Hidan thought walking onto the school field. "Fucking deidara I don't like the new kid if anything I hate his guts but…. His eyes were…. And his face was so … so… NO I must get ride of theses thoughts," Hidan said to himself as he walked around school.

* * *

"Hay Kakuzu sit with me" Kisame shouted across the classroom waving his hand so the other teen could see him. Kakuzu slowly walked over to Kisame and sat down.

"Hay dude I'd take the hood of before miss green gets here" Kisame said turning to face his friend.

"I'd rather keep it on," Kakuzu mumbled.

"Dude take it off unless you don't what to go home on time for a week" Kisame smiled, but Kakuzu stayed quiet and still.

"Dude I mean it… no one cares what you look like anyway and if they do I'll just beat them up for you how's that sound" Kisame smiled once more. Kakuzu sighed he'd have to take it of anyway so he slowly unzipped the hoody and pulled down the hood. He then removed to hoody off his shoulders and thru it on the back of his chair.

"So you any good at maths?" Kisame asked pulling his book out his bag. Kakuzu looked confused everyone else who saw him would freak out or freeze up just like Hidan did but then again he was talking to a boy who looked like a fish.

"Dude snap out your trance you any good at maths?" Kisame asked opening his book after throwing it on the table.

"Erm… yeah I guess" Kakuzu said blankly he new he was good at maths in fact he was really good at maths but did he really want Kisame to know he didn't want him to think he was some sort of geek did he?

"Good cause I suck at it" Kisame let out a small laugh.

"EVERONE SHUT UP!!!" a loud voice echoed around the room and small gulps could be heard.

"By the way that's miss green" Kisame whispered. Kakuzu just froze this women was god dam scary she look about 100 years old her skin looked weak and her bones looked like they could pop out at any minuet.

"No talking Kisame" miss green said in a stern voice.

"Sorry miss" Kisame apologised.

"Today we are learning percentages lets start with a hard one shall we" miss green smirked she loved teasing her student.

"She always dose this gives us stuff we don't know" Kisame whispered to Kakuzu but stopped when he saw the look on miss greens face.

"Ok Kisame as you insist on talking tell me what's 23% of 987?" miss green asked with a smirk.

"Erm…well" Kisame tried to work out the answer but it was impossible.  
"Well what is it Kisame?" miss green smirked even more now she loved to she the look of panic on her students faces.

"227.01" Kakuzu mumbled to himself but miss green overheard.

"What was that erm… what's your name?" miss green asked walking over to the two boys.

"My names Kakuzu and the answer to your question is 227.01… miss" Kakuzu said staring at miss green with a emotionless look.

"Ok smarty what's 45% of 983?" miss green asked placing both her hands on the table and looked down at Kakuzu.

"442.35" Kakuzu answered plainly. Miss green was stunned how did this boy know the answers so fast.

"89% of 93483"

"83 199.87"

"874% of 9837"

"85 975.38"

"34.5% of 873.54400"

"301.37268" Kakuzu sighed he was getting sick of this.

"Get out of my class room!!!" miss green yelled.

"Huh what for?" Kakuzu asked after all he was only doing what the teacher had told him.

"Just get out and take your friend with you!!!" miss green yelled so loud Kakuzu flinched back a bit but quickly grabbed his stuff and walked out the room along with Kisame.

"Dude that was so cool" Kisame smiled.

"Huh what was?" Kakuzu asked he didn't think he had done anything special.

"The way you knew all the answers did you see how pissed miss green was it was so funny" Kisame let out a small laugh.

"Yeah not many maths teachers like me something about me being to cocky when really all I do is what they asked" Kakuzu smiled for the first time since he had been in this school.

"Anyway dude I'm going to the field Hidan wasn't in lesson so he's most likely there," Kisame said.

"Do you mind if I come I don't know were I got to be next or anything?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah sure I don't mind" Kisame smiled and began walking over two the field Kakuzu trying to keep up.

------------ Meanwhile with Hidan------------------

"Ok breath Hidan breath you DON'T have a crush on Kakuzu you hate his guts you hate him you hate him" Hidan thought as he paced in a circle on the school field.

"Hay Hidan" a voice yelled Hidan turned to look dam it was just who he didn't what to see Kakuzu well Kakuzu was there it was Kisame who had shouted him. Hidan just rolled his eyes and began walking towards Kisame and Kakuzu.

"Why you not in lesson Kisame?" Hidan asked as he reached his friend.

"I could ask you the same thing" Kisame smirked folding his arms.

"Hmmm" Hidan mumbled. Kakuzu stayed still only looking down on the ground dam he had forgot to put his hood back up. Hidan looked over at Kakuzu.

"Holy fucking shit he's hot… wait NO NO NO remember I hate him" Hidan thought to himself as he stared at Kakuzu.

"What you looking at" Kakuzu finally shouted.

"A peace of trash" Hidan shouted back but what he really what'd to say was "the best thing in the world" Kakuzu frowned did he really look that bad.

"Ok stop it you two I don't what any fighting I only come here to hand out" Kisame said standing in-between the two.

"He started it" Hidan yelled once more

"What you was staring at me for no reason" Kakuzu complained.

"I don't care stop we have pe next and I would like to rest" Kisame shouted so he was heard he then sat down on the grass.

Hidan and Kakuzu let out a small sigh and sat down when they heard the bell go. The boys jumped to their feet as was about to walk off when they heard a small voice behind them.

"Erm…hi…my name… kimmy-moto… and erm I what'd to know if you what'd me to show you were your next lesson is?" a small girl stuttered with a blush on her face.

"I know were I'm fucking going" Hidan snapped.

"Erm I'm fine" Kisame muttered.

"I wasn't talking to you two!" the girl shouted.

"Erm me… err why not" Kakuzu smiled the girl let out a small squealed and glomped Kakuzu's arm before he could protest and pulled him away.

"Dam bitch" Hidan muttered.

"Huh what's wrong I thought you wouldn't mind getting rid of him?" Kisame said with a confused look on his face.

"I don't mind" Hidan snapped.

"Dude chill I was just saying" Kisame smirked

"Don't you dare" Hidan shouted as he took one look at kisama's face.

"Dare what Hidan its not my fault if your jealous of the girl" Kisame smiled and ran off he new Hidan would sure kill him for that.

"You better run you basted I'm NOT jealous" Hidan yelled "or am I? NO I'm not I hate him… but do I really… god I sound like Zetsu" Hidan thought pondering down to pe.

* * *

"Here is were the boys do pe…erm you never said your name" kimmy-moto smiled still glomped to Kakuzu arms.

"Erm I'm Kakuzu and thanks" Kakuzu said he was still confused why this girl didn't run off like the others well all his life he had been picked on cause of his stitches but at this school no one seemed to care then again there was people far worse then him, like well… Kisame even though Kakuzu classed Kisame as a friend he still looked like a fish.

"So… Kakuzu how's your first day so far seen anyone you like?" kimmy-moto asked a blush spread on the girls face.

"Err… well not really," Kakuzu said with a sigh it was true he hadn't seen anyone he liked but then again he wasn't looking. The girl quickly let go of Kakuzu arm and stud still.

"Oh… ok I'll see you around" kimmy-moto said turning around do she could go to her lesson.

"Err ok see you around" Kakuzu sighed once more and walked towards a tall building.

"Hay Kakuzu right?" a voice shouted Kakuzu turned round to face deidara.

"Yeah and your…. deidara right" Kakuzu said walking over to the blond.

"Good memory so you got pe as well that's good me and the whole gang are in the same pe group so you should be to" deidara smiled.

"The whole group?" Kakuzu asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah me, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Tobi, Zetsu and Hidan" deidara said as he lined up outside the pe building with Kakuzu.

"Hidan… great" Kakuzu rolled his eyes he really really didn't want to see Hidan again.

"He's not as bad as he seems you know. You just have to get to know him" deidara explained as someone snuck up behind him and slipped their hands round his waist. Deidara jumped in shock but when he realised it was only Sasori he smiled.

"Hi Danna" deidara smiled once again. Sasori didn't answer just began kissing Deidara's neck.

"Some…of … the … others… are … skipping… pe… and going … to … peins … house…. You … coming?" Sasori asked in-between kisses.

"yeah cya Kakuzu" deidara shouted walking away from Kakuzu leavening him stud there. Kakuzu rolled his hopefully Hidan would be gone to.

"Lost your fucking shadow then" a voice yelled, it was Hidan dam Kakuzu sure was not lucky.

"What do you want?" Kakuzu asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing just saying and everyone ditched me again so I decided I'll try and find some fucker to miss pe with me I forgot my kit" Hidan yelled.

"Well I'm not" Kakuzu growled back.

"Come on for jashing sake I don't want to look like I loner" Hidan said his voice slightly shocked Kakuzu and he was well pleading.

"I thought you hated me?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah I fucking do but there no one else come on" Hidan pleaded again. Kakuzu sighed he hated pe anyway.

"Fine" Kakuzu said walking towered Hidan as they walked off towards the field.

"Why do you always go to the field?" Kakuzu asked.

"Don't know its peaceful I guess" Hidan muttered taking one deep breath. Kakuzu chuckled.

"What?" Hidan asked as he slumped down to the ground.

"Nothing its nice that's all" Kakuzu said as he joined Hidan sitting on the ground.

"What's nice?" Hidan asked sitting so he could look at Kakuzu face. Big mistake Hidan was now staring into Kakuzu eyes.

"God his eyes are so beautiful… DAM WHAT A'M THINKING!!!" Hidan thought mentally shouting at himself.

"its nice just sat here not arguing with you for once I only met you today and we have been in at lest 2 fight and it would have been more if Kisame didn't stop us or that girl dragging me away" Kakuzu explained looking at the jashinist his bit mistake he was looking deep into Hidan's eyes they were a odd couler but then again so was his. They were a pink/purple couler and the sun made them glisten. Hidan stared at Kakuzu and Kakuzu stared back there facing getting closer and closer until…..

"WHY ARNT YOU TO IN LESSON" a voice bellowed out it was miss green dam bitch had court them. Kakuzu and Hidan jumped to there feet and began running they were split up when Kakuzu ran into a building and Hidan carried on going towered the gates.

"Dam that was close" Hidan panted as he stopped to breath.

"Did I almost… no I didn't I couldn't have?" Kakuzu thought as he also stopped to breath.

"I nearly kissed him I was so close fucking miss green" Hidan mumbled to himself as he walked backing into school.

"Ok from know on I avoid him then I'll be fine this school seems to accept my looks there's no way I'm doing anything to get them to want to call me" Kakuzu thought as he walked around trying to find his way around the school.

* * *

--- Meanwhile with the others---

"Pein throw me another beer!" Kisame shouted across the room.

"No more Kisame!" Itachi shouted snatching the can out of kisame's hand.

"Ha you've been told" deidara laughed, Kisame glared.

"He's right anyway no more Kisame you still have 4 more lessons at school" konan said walking back into peins kitchen.

"Yeah its bought time we left anyway" Pein said trying to clean the mess that was in his house. Sasori grabbed Deidara's waist.

"Come on Dei your in my art class anyway" Sasori smiled.

"Why should we bother I have music and that lesson is so crap its unreal" Kisame stated and looked at Itachi who was glaring at him.

"What?" Kisame asked as he tried to place his hands round Itachi only to have them smacked off.

"Music is the only lesson besides pe that you have with me!" Itachi yelled stomping out the room.

"Come on Itachi I'm sorry" Kisame wined running out the door chasing Itachi.

"Ok everyone out" Pein said as he grabbed konan's hand and dragged her to the door deidara and Sasori followed.

"You two go ahead me and konan have some … business to sort out" Pein said. a small blush on konan's face and the two walked back into the house.

"Ewww" deidara muttered, Sasori just chuckled and grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him down the street towards school.

"So what do you think of that Kakuzu kid?" Sasori asked looking at deidara.

"Meh he ok but I think hidden has a crush on him" deidara giggled. Sasori raised a brow.

"Really??? What makes you say that???" Sasori asked

"Well before fist lesson when you guys left Kakuzu kneeled near Hidan and well Hidan looked like he was going to punch him but he didn't he took one look at Kakuzu and froze when Kakuzu stomped off he told us Kakuzu had lovely eyes when me and konan said he had a crush he went redder than your hair" deidara giggled, Sasori let out a small chuckled.

"Bought time he liked someone I was starting to think he would never date anyone to bad I think Kakuzu straight" Sasori shrugged.

"What you mean you think he's straight??" deidara asked with a puzzled face.

"Well when we were near pe did you see the look on his face when I started kissing you he looked confused and disgusted just like every straight guy in the school" Sasori explained as the two-artist reached the school gates deidara sighed.

"That really to bad for Hidan" deidara thought.

---- Meanwhile with Kakuzu----

"Were the hell do I go know I have erm brake then re what the hell is re" Kakuzu grumbled.

"Hi again" a small girl smiled it was kimmy-moto again.

"Hi kimmy-moto is it?" Kakuzu said turning round to face the girl completely.

"Yeah it is what lesson you got next?" kimmy-moto asked with a blush.

" I have re… what the hell is re?" Kakuzu said not noticing the blush on kimmy-motos face.

"Oh religious education I have it to guess you're in my class" kimmy-moto smiled.

"Yeah… so were is it?" Kakuzu asked.

"Oh follow me" kimmy-moto smiled walking just fast enough for Kakuzu to keep up. On the way down to re Kakuzu heard a filmier voice.

"Oy fucker wait for me" it was Hidan just the person Kakuzu wanted to dodge. Kimmy-moto knew Hidan was in there re lesson but he never turned up so why start now.

"Hidan I'm not missing another class before u ask me" Kakuzu shouted back to Hidan.

"Near I'll turn up... see your shadow is back though" Hidan said with a smug look as he stared and kimmy-moto.

"I'm not his shadow I'm just helping him out" kimmy-moto said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh kimmy-moto lay of the act I've seen you do this with all the new guys" Hidan said still glaring at the female who had just wrapped her arm around Kakuzu's arm.

"What acted" kimmy-moto said sweetly trying to look innocent.  
"The one your pulling right now you know the one were you pretend to like the new guy so none of your mates can date them after cause of some stupid rule you made up" Hidan stated. Kimmy-moto looked shocked wow was really that easy to read? Kakuzu just looked angry with the girl but with a sigh he pulled the girl of his arm.

"Don't believe him Hidan's just a liar" kimmy-moto shouted trying to grab Kakuzu again but failed when Kakuzu stepped back.

"Kakuzu believe me he's lying I…. I do like you" kimmy-moto put on a fake stutter and managed to gain a blush on her face dam she was a good actor. Kakuzu rolled his eyes it was only his first day and it was like a soap opera.

"Kimmy-moto leave him alone" Hidan glared once more.

"Kakuzu please I know I only just met you but I do like you" kimmy-moto said sweetly as she threw a few fact tears in her eyes. Kakuzu felt guilty so he did something to make the girl stop he lied.

"Erm… I'm afraid kimmy-moto I don't like you that way cause erm…" got Kakuzu was stuck for ideas then one hit his mind. "Cause I'm gay" Kakuzu said quickly so quickly he could stop himself he realised now kimmy-moto would tell the school and once again starts the bullying grate. Kimmy-moto just growled and stomped off into the re class room.

"Are you really?" Hidan asked hoping the statement was true at lest then he would have a shot and him nearly kissing him on the field was meaningful not just a accident.

"No" Kakuzu spat out the words and stomped into the class room taking seat as far away as kimmy-moto as he could. Hidan looked around he didn't normal go into re but this was different he really had to know if Kakuzu was gay or at least bi so he quickly ran into the class and sat with Kakuzu.

* * *

"Hay Kakuzu" Hidan smiled.

"Hidan sit somewhere else" Kakuzu growled.

"No and hay why did you tell kimmy-moto you was gay of your not?" hidden asked.

"Cause it was the only way to get her to fuck off without hurting her feelings now will you please sit somewhere else" Kakuzu growled again.

"Once again no I'm sitting here jashin I come to re just for you" Hidan mumbled a little to loudly.

"You what… why would you come to re just for me?" Kakuzu asked

"When the boys have done talking we can talk about Christianity" the teacher shouted Kakuzu shut up, but Hidan just growled.

"Do you have a problem Hidan?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah how come we never learn about jashinim!" Hidan shouted standing to his feet. The whole class just groaned, they'd herd this one before.

"We do realigns in the lesson not cults," the teacher said calmly to calmly. The class went wide-eyed the last person to call Hidan's religion a cult was in hospital for a hole mouth.

"What did you say about MY religion" Hidan shouted picking his chair up and throwing it across the room just missing the teacher's head.

"Get out this class room!!" the teacher shouted dodging another chair.

"Jashinism is not a cult!!!" Hidan yelled throwing what ever he could at the teacher.

"HIDAN CUT IT OUT!" Kakuzu yelled standing to his feet grabbing Hidan's arms to stop him throwing anything else. Hidan struggled aganst Kakuzu and both boys landed to the floor with a thud. The whole class stud up and began to chant.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" The class screemed.

"hidan you self senterd pig cut it out" Kakuzu said pinning hidan down with his arms above his head.

"get off me you heathen!!" hidan shouted trying to struggle.

"not until you cut it out" Kakuzu groweled.

"KAKUZU GET OF ME"hidan yelled when he relised one leg was inbetween Kakuzu's so he lifted it and his leg come crashing into Kakuzu's once happy place. Kakuzu let go of hidans arm and grabbed were hidan had just kicked rolling onto his side the class was filled with laughter. Kakuzu managed to get up and run out the room but only fell to the ground again when he got to the field.

"Basted" Kakuzu thought as he sat on the grass.

"Nice one Hidan" the class shouted. But Hidan only felt guilty he didn't mean to hurt Kakuzu he really didn't so he also ran out the room to try and find him.

"Ok class back to work the excitement is over," the teacher said as he started to write on the board.

------------ meanwhile with Kakuzu---------

"Hay Kakuzu" a voice said as someone come and sat with him.

"Erm hi Kisame is it?" Kakuzu asked turning to face the one who approached him.

"Yeah say Hidan's looking for you" Kisame said

"Well I don't wonna find him" Kakuzu muttered crossing his arms like a 4 year old.

"So dude what happened Hidan said you to got in a fight you do no its best to leave him when he goes on his rants right he not the cleanest of fighters" Kisame smiled he remembered when he first interrupted Hidan it was a bad move as Hidan had a baseball bat in his hand the shark cringed at the thought good job he never what'd kids.

"Hay there you are" a voice shouted Kakuzu groaned it was Hidan.

"So Kisame why you not in lesson?" Kakuzu said trying to ignore the fact Hidan was there.

"Itachi… he said if I come near him I'd regret it so I decide not to go to music as we were meant to be in the same lesson I swear sometimes he's as bad as my mother for throwing a strop" Kisame explained.

"Hay I'm still here Kakuzu erm… I'm sorry" Hidan muttered the last bit. Kisame looked shocked.

"Did I hear you right Hidan are you felling ok" Kisame said jumping to his feet and pretend to fell Hidan's temperature.

"I'm fine!" Hidan shouted. "Could you leave me and Kakuzu alone for five minutes" Kisame just had a smug look on his face.

"Kisame go before I rip your thought out" Hidan yelled. Kisame smiled and did as he was told maybe if he went to music Itachi would forgive him. Hidan waited till he could not see Kisame anymore before he spoke.

"Kakuzu I'm sorry its just when I get wound up I do stupid things" Hidan said sitting next to Kakuzu. Kakuzu sighed.

"Its ok Hidan I was just trying to help but I guess I made it worse" Kakuzu said looking deep into Hidan's. Eyes dam he was staring again but he couldn't look away Hidan's eyes were just to beautiful god Hidan was too beautiful.

"Kakuzu … there something have to tell you" Hidan said staring into Kakuzu eyes dam he wasn't going to hold it back anymore he loved this guy.

"I think I know what you going to say" Kakuzu said leaning closer to Hidan a blush creped on Hidan's face. Hidan got closer and closer to Kakuzu's face until he could fell Kakuzu's breath on his lips. Closing his eyes he felt Kakuzu's lips on his own the kiss lasted about 1 minute until.

"AWW look Danna Hidan found someone" a voice yelled Hidan quickly pushed Kakuzu away and Kakuzu landed on his back with a thump. Hidan jumped to his feet.

"Its not… it's not what it looks like" Hidan panicked he really didn't wont his friends to know not after what he had told them this morning.

"HIDAN YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Kakuzu yelled stomping off.

"KAKUZU WAIT!!!" Hidan shouted but Kakuzu had already gotten away.

"Aww what happened to I don't plan on wasting my fucking life on some fucker else isn't that what you said" deidara said mockingly Sasori just had a smug I-told-you-so look on his face.

"Fuck off deidara" Hidan stomped off.

"Told you he had a crush on him" deidara said. Sasori placed his hands round the blond's waist.

"So I'll give you a treat how's that" Sasori said pulling deidara into a lustful kiss.

"Sure Danna but please wait till we get home this time" deidara smiled.

-----------Meanwhile with Kakuzu AGAIN--------

"Basted basted basted" Kakuzu muttered to himself he didn't know if he was angry Hidan had just pushed him away or because that was his first EVER kiss. Kakuzu walked down between two buildings it was like a small alleyway. Kakuzu was thinking about what to say to Hidan when he was rimed into a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Kakuzu shouted trying to brake free but a four much older boys had him stuck.

"Shut the hell up" one boy shouted punching Kakuzu in the stomach. Kakuzu let out a small wine and stared at the boys.  
"What do you want?" he asked.

"We've seen you hanging around with that Hidan kid yeah and he owes us BIG time so I guess if you just give you a message for him" another boy smirked plunging another fist into Kakuzu stomach. Kakuzu began to struggle his stomach throbbing in pain.

--- Meanwhile Hidan----

"Jashin dam it Kakuzu were are you?" Hidan thought walking round the school when he heard a small wine from what he called smokers Ali. Hidan walked into the ali and just froze when he saw Kakuzu led on the ground blood poring out his noise and lip he was laid holding his stomach.

"Kakuzu!!!" Hidan yelled running over to the boy.

"Hidan fuck off this is your fault they only did this because of something YOU did" Kakuzu yelled but stopped it hurt too much to move mind alone yell.

"Kakuzu come on let me help you" Hidan said pulling Kakuzu to hit feet. Kakuzu fell lifelessly onto Hidan. Hidan began to drag Kakuzu out the Ali. Kakuzu stud straight and pushed Hidan away.

"HIDAN FUCK OFF I DON'T EVER WHAT TO SEE YOU FACE AGAIN" Kakuzu yelled at the top of his lungs. Kakuzu was shocked by Hidan's reaction he imaged Hidan to punch him and stop off but no Hidan's eyes grew wide and tears began to build in them as he ran off Kakuzu could here his sobs.

"Shit what have I done" Kakuzu mumbled falling to the ground with a loud thump.

* * *

"Hidan you in here" Kakuzu shouted opening another toilet door dam how many did this school have.

"Kakuzu-sama why are you here are you lost?" a small voice said behind Kakuzu. The miser turned around to see a small masked boy stud there.

"No Tobi I'm looking for Hidan have you seen him?" Kakuzu asked

"Sorry no but what lesson do you have Kakuzu-sama you don't what to be late tobi's never late cause Tobi is a good boy" Tobi smiled.

"Erm… I don't know let me see…" Kakuzu pulled out a peace of paper with all his classes on. " I have art in A5 do you know were that is?" Kakuzu asked.

"YAY that's the same lesson as Tobi come on follow me" Tobi smiled pulling Kakuzu down the hall to the art classroom.

------------- In a boys toilets --------

Small sounds of a muffled cry could he heard like someone was crying but trying not to let anyone hear them in one of the cubicles. Deidara walked into the toilets and heard a small sob.

"Whose there un?" deidara asked but there was no reply just silence. "Hello I know your there who is it?"

"…" Still no reply.

"Oy who's there UN!!!!" Deidara's shouted kicking the cubical door we he had heard the sobbing. The stupid idiot forgot to lock the door deidara was shocked to see Hidan curled up on the floor legs up to his chest and tears down his face.

"Hidan un… are you ok?" deidara asked kneeling beside the tear filled immortal.

"I'm fine fuck off," Hidan said standing to his feet.

"I'm just asked un"

"Well don't!!!" Hidan snapped trying to storm out the cubical but deidara was much taller than him and wouldn't let him pass

"Hidan please talk to me its odd seeing you cry" deidara said placing on hand on Hidan's shoulder. Hidan just stared at the floor for a few minutes then with a sigh looked up at deidara.

"… Fine I'll tell you… but not in hear and Sasori will kill you if you don't go to woodwork he spent ages trying to get you the same timetable" Hidan sighed.  
"Ok un but your in my woodwork lesson right un?"

"Yeah come on we'll be late" Hidan muttered walking out the toilets.

_------------ in art with Kakuzu and Tobi-----------------

"Tobi don't eat the paint… Kakuzu will you do some work…will everyone just settle down its like teaching wild animals" the teacher shouted to his class.

"Tobi please don't but the paint brush in your mouth your making me fell sick" Kakuzu complained.

"Why doesn't Kakuzu-sama do some work?" Tobi asked with a smile on his face.

"… Just have a lot to think about right now" Kakuzu said looking town onto the black peace of paper in front on him.

"hay Kakuzu did Hidan get are message!!!" a voiced yelled across the room. Kakuzu froze the three who beat him up came walking towards him.

"Wait not they cant be here there not in this year group" Kakuzu thought picking up a pencil to try and pretend he was working.

"Oy stupid were talking to you" the leader of the group shouted and one of the other boys grabbed Kakuzu hair.

"What do you want?" Kakuzu said trying to move so the boy didn't pull on his hair.

"We just what to know did Hidan get the message?"

"What message I don't get what beating me up had to do with Hidan"

"You see Hidan destroyed are hide out so we thought let just hurt something of his" the boys smirked and clicked his fingers so the boy holding Kakuzu's hair let go and stud by the leader.

"I'm not Hidan's property and what you doing in here you don't look like your in my year" Kakuzu shouted.

"Your right were not in your year were allot older than you but we do whatever we like so we decided on seeing how you were the next time you see Hidan tell us he still owes up one" the boy snickered and walked out the room.

"How the hell did the teachers miss that" Kakuzu thought as he dodged some paint flying past his head.

_----- In wood work_------------  
"Dam Hidan that really sucks" deidara said after Hidan had explained everything.

"Yeah and don't tell anyone deidara not even Sasori I know what your all like I would never hear the end of it" Hidan sighed.

"Don't worry I want I promise un" deidara smiled.

"Deidara get here!!" Sasori shouted from the other side of the room.

"Cya Hidan Sasori wants me" deidara smiled standing up and walking off. Hidan sighed as the bell went and the teacher allowed everyone to leave for dinner.

"Hay Hidan you ok?" Sasori asked running up behind Hidan pulling deidara with him.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Hidan asked hoping deidara had not have said anything.

"Well you was is a lesson for the whole lesson" Sasori said in a mocking tone.

"Don't Sasori I'm not in the mood for fucking jokes" Hidan growled. Sasori just rolled his eyes.

"So dei what to skip English and come to mine instead?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah un" deidara smiled.

"Bye Hidan were leaving now," Sasori said pulling the blond to the school gates.

"Stupid fucking heathens" Hidan muttered when all of a sudden he bumped into someone. Someone really tall.

"Hay sorry" the person, said Hidan looked up it was Kakuzu.

"Err whatever" Hidan muttered looking down to the floor.

"Hidan I'm err… sorry about earlier but I was just so annoyed and them idiot come into my lesson…." Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU IF THEY HAE HURT YOU I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No they didn't hurt me they just told me to tell you, you still ow them one" Kakuzu said trying to calm the immortal down.

"Err Kakuzu you want to err… well… you … do… You… You don't have to as I have made you miss a few lesson already but… do you…"

"Come on spit it out"

"Doyouwhattogotomyhouseinsteadofstayinginschool" Hidan spat out all at once.

"Err ok I don't like English anyway and I don't have any lunch"

Hidan smiled and pulled Kakuzu towards the school gate.

"So Hidan what are we going to do at your house?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hang out I guess I have a few games and stuff we can play"

"Well it beats school anyway… why was you so worried about asking me to go to yours?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't know… I thought you would have took it wrong" Hidan muttered.

"Hidan can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"Why did you kiss me on the field?" Hidan froze how the hell was he meant to answer that.

* * *

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked.

"…Yeah" Hidan muttered he face now redder than it had ever been.

"So will I get a answer?"

"Never mind so were is your house?" Kakuzu asked he really did want to know the answer to this question but he would have to wait till later.

"Oh… its just outside this gate and down the street"

"Ok well keep walking then" Kakuzu said as Hidan began walking down the street Kakuzu beside him. The walk was silence until Hidan and Kakuzu reached Hidan's doorstep.

"Ok let me see if anyone's home" Hidan said opening the door with a key that was under the mat.

"HELLO" Hidan shouted as we walked into the house.

"…" No reply

"Good come in Kakuzu no one home" Hidan smiled ad he pulled Kakuzu inside the house. Hidan's house was much cleaner than Kakuzu had expected infect it was really clean.

"Wow your house is cleaner than I thought" Kakuzu said as Hidan pulled him into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Yeah my mums a clean freak and my dads always at work" Hidan said jumping onto the sofa. "Kakuzu you can sit down" Kakuzu just nodded and quickly sat on the sofa next to Hidan. They sat there for about 5 minutes until Hidan turned round and faced Kakuzu and took a deep breath in and sighed.

"What?" Kakuzu asked turning around so he was facing Hidan.

"I… earlier today… did you… you know when… on the" Hidan muttered he was for once in his life stuck for words, well no he had the words they just wouldn't come out right.

"Hidan spit it out" Kakuzu growled.

"Ok I want to answer your question but I don't know how" Hidan finally said closing his eyes.

"What's so hard about you answering I all I what to know is why did you kiss me?" Kakuzu said in a plane voice.

"That's the thing I don't know why I did it but the thing I what to know is… why did you kiss me?" Hidan asked opening his eyes again.

"…" Kakuzu remained silent

"See it's not easy to answer"

"…Well Hidan I kissed you because you kissed me most people kiss back from shock" Kakuzu shrugged.

"So you didn't fell anything?"

"Anger"

"What?"

"I felt angry with you"

"Why?"

"Cause Hidan I may be 15 but… that was my first kiss" Hidan was a little shocked but then again it was HIS first kiss to so they were even, Kakuzu looked down to the ground and was about to get up to leave when Hidan grabbed his hand and pulled him closer until there lips met into a blissful and sweet kiss after 5 seconds Hidan let Kakuzu go and sat back onto the sofa.

"Basted that was my second" Kakuzu said in a mocking tone Hidan picked up on this and kissed Kakuzu again.

"That's my third… forth… god your greedy" Kakuzu joked while Hidan kissed him gently over and over again, Hidan stopped when he was suddenly pushed down onto his back Kakuzu smirked and kissed Hidan again this time not sweetly but full of lust and passion. Kakuzu licked Hidan's bottom lip hoping that Hidan would give him entrance so he wouldn't have to force, Hidan slowly opened his mouth and Kakuzu's tough examining every part of Hidan's mouth Hidan's tough trying to fight back but it was clear Kakuzu was more dominate, Hidan finally broke the kiss panting.

"Kakuzu…" Hidan panted.

"Hmm" Kakuzu mumbled as he licked Hidan's neck slowly nipping the skin every now and then. Hidan moaned when Kakuzu hit a certain part of his neck. Kakuzu sat up at smirked.

"What was that Hidan" Kakuzu chuckled Hidan face grew redder than it had ever been. Kakuzu smirked and pinned Hidan back down when….

"Hidan I'm home!!" a women's voice yelled.  
"Shit!" Hidan shouted pushing Kakuzu to the floor.

"Basted!" Kakuzu shouted standing up.

"Excuse me Hidan please stop that language…. Who your friend?" the women asked.

"Its Kakuzu mum he's the new fucking kid" Hidan said sitting up.

"Language Hidan!!! Anyway hi Kakuzu I'm Hidan's mum" Hidan mum smiled shaking Kakuzu's hand.

"Erm… I'm Hidan's friend" Kakuzu said nervously he hated meeting parents.

"Well I'm about to cook dinner would you like to ring your mum or dad to see if you are aloud to stay?" hands mum offered Kakuzu just looked down to the ground.

"They not mind" Kakuzu muttered after a big sigh. With a smile Hidan's mum left the room. Kakuzu was still staring at the floor.

"Kakuzu are you all right?"

"Huh yeah". "Hidan I'm fine" Kakuzu said with a stern tone.

"You sure you don't look happy".

"I was only asking you basted!!"

"Well I said I was fine" Kakuzu snapped.

"Oooo sorry for asking" Hidan said sarcastically as he stood up and walked over to Kakuzu.

"Hidan nock it off I'm not in the mood"

"What's wrong with you Kakuzu since my mum mentioned your parents you seem in a bad mood" Kakuzu pushed Hidan so hard the smaller boy fell over his own feet and landed on the ground with a large thud then he stomped out the house.

"What the fuck Kakuzu!!!" Hidan yelled but Kakuzu was already out the front door.

"Hidan what happened?" Hidan's mum asked walking into the room.

"The basted just left!!!" Hidan shouted and stomped to his room.

* * *

--- The next day at school Hidan was just walking into his English room when he saw Kakuzu was already there ---

"Hay Kakuzu you all fucking right today?" Hidan asked as he sat down next to Kakuzu.

"I'm fine" Kakuzu mumbled

"You sure you fucking stomped out yesterday"

"Hidan I'm fine"

"Yeah sure what the fuck was wrong with you yesterday?"

"Nothing I see you have a school bag today" Kakuzu said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I didn't leave it today still not doing a fucking thing," Hidan laughed, Kakuzu sighed.

"Hidan you should be more serious" Kakuzu said in what sounded like a warning tone.

"Oh and be a fucking geek sure" Hidan said still laughing.

"Just cause you're serious don't make you a geek Hidan"

"Yeah it fucking dose it make you a wining geek and no one wants to fucking talk to you"

"Well you talk to me don't you?"

"Yeah but… your not a geek"

"Well I do take things seriously"

"Yeah but you skipped lessons with me so your not a geek" Kakuzu was just about to reply when a tall man walked into the room.

"OK CLASS SHUT UP AND GET YOUR BOOKS OUT" the man shouted everyone shut up and did as they was told obviously this teacher was someone you listen to.

--------- Meanwhile wile Kakuzu and Hidan were in the English lesson of doom----

"Sasori we should me as school un" deidara giggled.

"Well you can go if you like but I'm staying here" Sasori said as he kissed deidara neck for the 10th time.

"Yeah un but… ahhh… You not let me out of bed un" deidara moaned as Sasori began licking and nipping at the blond's neck. With a smug look on his face Sasori sat up.

"Danna why did you stop?" deidara wined.

"You want to go to school" Sasori smirked.

"Fuck school!!!" deidara shouted as he pulled Sasori into a deep lustful kiss. Sasori broke the kiss to speak.

"Now you sound like Hidan" Sasori joked.

"Dose Hidan do this" deidara smirked as he pulled his lover into another kiss, the kiss lasted about 3 seconds before Sasori depend it forcing his tough inside his lover well is there was not much forcing to do as deidara was very wiling, after 3 minutes both people broke the kiss gasping.

"Sasori…we really need to get to school un" deidara said gently pushing Sasori off of him and sliding out the bed to get changed.

"Fine but we finish this when we get back home" Sasori said a tad annoyed deidara cared more about school than sitting with him.

"If you can wait that long un" deidara mocked slipping a top over his head. Sasori just rolled his eyes and go of the bed.

---- Meanwhile Kakuzu and Hidan had just finished their language lessons---

Kakuzu walked out his classroom door "glad I was away from Hidan for a whole lesson don't me him wrong I like Hidan in fact I thinks I really like Hidan but the stupid immortal will not let me forget that I walked out yesterday I mean what's a kid meant to say I walked out cause I was upset cause you brought up my parents and both of them are…" Kakuzu was cut from his train of thought when he walked right into someone.

"Sorry" Kakuzu said quickly.

"Call it pay back" the person chuckled when Kakuzu looked properly he could tell it was Hidan he had run into.

"Hi Hidan"

"Hay Kakuzu I think we really need to talk…"

"Hidan if this is about me walking of yesterday will you please just forget it"

"No its not about that I have had ages to try and guess but I'm not going to bother I think we need to talk about err… how do I put this…. Us". Kakuzu was shocked at what Hidan had just told him he stepped backwards and walked right into someone behind him.

"WATCH IT" a very angry person shouted as they stomped off.

"Erm Hidan I don't this there is a…" Kakuzu stopped when he saw Hidan look down at the ground his arms limp at his side.

"I know there's no a err… us but could you please tell me what is going off then cause I'm confused" Hidan said looking up his eyes full of confusion and worry. It was odd to see Hidan this way.

"I don't know ether Hidan I'm just as confused as you are but can we talk about this somewhere more privet?"

"The field is always empty at brake we can go there"

"Why is it brake now"

"Yeah"

"Ok then lets talk there"

* * *

"Hidan the field is full of people I thought you said it would be empty!" Kakuzu said in an angry tone.

"Well sorry for not knowing people were going to play fucking football!!" Hidan snapped back.

"Hidan were can we go were no one else is?" Kakuzu asked.

"………… My house is always empty….. That's if you don't mind missing another lesson"

"So are we going to mine or what?"

"Fine" Kakuzu said as he rubbed the temple of his head.

"What's wrong with you got a fucking headache"

"Every things a headache when I'm with you"

"Fine I was going to fucking offer you some pain killers that are in my bag but you can fuck off now"

"Hidan why do you have pain killers?"

"My mum makes me carry them anyway are we going to mine if so hurry up" Hidan said walking off. Kakuzu stud there for a few minutes staring at the way Hidan his body seemed perfect from head to toe he was perfect Kakuzu shuck the thoughts out his head and ran after Hidan. It was a quiet walk to Hidan's Kakuzu had no idea why from what he knew of Hidan he never shut up but know he was quiet.

"Were here dumbass" Hidan shouted as he turned round and saw Kakuzu daydreaming.

"Wha… oh yeah sorry" Kakuzu said following Hidan up the driveway. Hidan unlocked the door and walked into his home Kakuzu following.

"Just fucking go upstairs my room the first one you get to wait there I need a fucking drink," Hidan shouted as he walked of into the kitchen. Kakuzu just nodded and walked upstairs when he got to a door he knew it was Hidan's as there was grate big symbol on the door Kakuzu pushed it open and walked in shocked at what he seen he thought Hidan's room would be a mess but no everything had a place the bed was made and looked like it was bran new. Kakuzu stayed silent as he walked further into the room.

"OH fuck my mum cleaned up" a loud voice yelled making Kakuzu jump and trip over his feet landing on the floor with a thud. Hidan began to laugh Kakuzu just glared and Hidan shut up and sat infront ok Kakuzu with his legs crossed. Kakuzu sat up.

"So…" Kakuzu dragged the word.

"So were here to talk about why the fuck we kissed right?" Hidan said like it was not a problem.

"Yeah…"Kakuzu said dragging the word again he really didn't no what to say.

"Well I have no clue why we kissed but what I do know is…." Hidan was cut off by Kakuzu pinning him to the floor by his hands. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Hidan yelled but was silenced when Kakuzu placed his lips on his. Hidan began licking Kakuzu bottom lip begging for entrance and Kakuzu gladly welcomed him. There tongues in a fight for dominance but from the start Hidan knew Kakuzu would be more dominate and gladly gave in to the kiss letting Kakuzu explore his mouth Hidan let out a small moan and both broke the kiss gasping.

"Ka…Ku…zu" Hidan panted trying to catch his breath.

"I know why we kissed it took me a wile to figure it out but… I like you Hidan its odd but I just have this felling I don't really understand but if you don't fell the same way I understand" Kakuzu said sitting up releasing Hidan's hands and stud up he was just about to leave when Hidan grabbed his wrist Kakuzu turned round to face Hidan.

"Don't you dare leave know" Hidan said in playfully tone, Kakuzu just smirked and kissed Hidan. After a few minutes Kakuzu picked Hidan up and threw him on the bed.

"Ow dude that fucking hur…." Hidan was cut off by Kakuzu climbing on top of him kissing him roughly Hidan quickly returned the kiss. Kakuzu hands slowly pulling Hidan shirt over his head. Hidan tried to copy but as soo as his hands grabbed Kakuzu's shirt they was quickly pinned over his head.

"No" Kakuzu said plainly as he pinned Hidan's hands over his head.

"What do you mean no you ass you tuck mine fucking off" Hidan growled. Kakuzu sighed let go of Hidan and climbed of the bed.

"Oy asshole were you going" Hidan said sitting up. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and walked out the room. Hidan sat there confused for a moment until he heard the front door slam shut. Hidan jumped off the bed and ran down stairs and out the front door. Kakuzu was no were to be seen.

"Fucking wired new kids I hate em" Hidan grumped and stomped back into the house.

--- Meanwhile Kakuzu was walking down the street---

"No point going back to school its nearly over might as well go back to the shit hole I'm supposed to call home" Kakuzu sighed. Not looking wear he was going he bumped into two people.  
"Watch were your going un" a voice shouted Kakuzu lifted his head to see Sasori and deidara.

"Oh its you" Sasori smirked.

"Hay Kakuzu un" deidara smiled.

"Hi" Kakuzu said plainly.

"What's up with you un you look down is Hidan really that bad in bed" deidara giggled. Kakuzu glared and grabbed deidara by the neck and slammed him into a near by wall. Sasori tried to push Kakuzu off deidara only to be send flying to the ground.

"Get off him you asshole!" Sasori shouted standing up and trying to hit Kakuzu again only to fail and land on his ass once more.

"I haven't slept with Hidan got that I don't even like the basted" Kakuzu yelled as he threw deidara to the ground only to have him land on Sasori.

"Asshole" deidara yelled as Sasori helped him to his feet.

"Piss… ouch" Kakuzu was cut of by a rock that hit the back of hid head. Turning round to push the ass that threw it Kakuzu froze when he saw Hidan.

"What the fuck Hidan!!!" Kakuzu yelled

"Leave my friends a fucking alone I come out here to see if you was ok but I see as you don't really give a fuck about me why should I give a fuck about you!!" Hidan yelled throwing yet another rock at Kakuzu head.

"Ow that dose it!!!" Kakuzu yelled running towards Hidan. Hidan just smirked and waited for Kakuzu to get close enough then he kicked the asshole were it hurts the most Kakuzu come crashing to his knees.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall" Hidan smirked as he kicked Kakuzu once more this time in the face and walked off. "Sasori deidara wonna go see what Pein and konan are up to" Hidan smiled.

"Sure un you beat him pretty good un" deidara smiled Sasori was unable to talk still shocked Hidan had actually managed to bring Kakuzu to the ground.

"Hay Sasori you mind if I talk to deidara a bit…. Alone a sec" Hidan asked as he Sasori and deidara carried on walking down the street. Sasori just rolled his eyes and stepped back letting Hidan and deidara walk infront.

"So dei lets just say I liked someone but…" Hidan was cut off by deidara cutting in.

"I no you like Kakuzu its not hard to see I ant daft" deidara giggled.

"I don't like…." Hidan stopped he saw the look deidara was giving him "fine I do but you tell any fucker and I kill you" Hidan warned.

"So I'm guessing you like Kakuzu but you worried what us lot will think and… he a dick head right" deidara said in a tone only jerry Springer should use.

"No I don't give a flying fuck what you lot think its just… he freaks out a lot and just stomped off when he dose like yesterday my mum brought up his parents and he stomped out the house without a word and today I…well… let just say he stomped out again" Hidan said growing read towards the end.

"Told you he just a twat un and… Hidan I just realised summit you have no shirt on and its really cold… did you… Hidan tell me why he stomped out today un" deidara said a bit to loud for Hidan's liking.

"Shut up and no its not what your fucking thinking" Hidan said glaring and deidara.

"Sure its not I know what your problem with Kakuzu is…. You both to alike" deidara giggled.

"No I'm fucking not" Hidan shouted turning round and stomping back to his house pushing by Sasori.

"What was that about?" Sasori said catching up to deidara.

"Nothing un" deidara giggled.

---- Meanwile Kakuzu was waiting for Hidan outside of Hidan's house---

"oy asshole why you waiting there" Hidan shouted when he saw Kakuzu sat on him door step.

"Come to err…. Say… I'm" Kakuzu gulped he never said sorry often "I'm sorry for earlier" he finally muttered out.

"What the stomping off, beating my friends up or saying you don't even like me cause I hate to say it but sorry in not a fucking nuth" Hidan shouted as he walked over and stud infront of Kakuzu. Kakuzu stud up.

"Look I'm sorry I just a have a really bad temper and I'm trying my best not to be pissed off right now but you not helping" Kakuzu said his voice rising in anger. Hidan just rolled his eyes.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" Kakuzu said as he grabbed hold of one of Hidan's hands with his own.

"Tell me why you stomped off yesterday and today" Hidan finally said after 3 minutes of silence.

"Fine but can I tell you inside"  
Hidan just smiled and opened the door ran in the house and jumped on the sofa Kakuzu not far behind walk in and sat on the chair close by.

"Ok what do you wonna no first?" Kakuzu asked after taking a big sigh.

"Why you fucking stomped on today?"

"Simple I hate the way I look and you will to"

"How can you fucking say that when you not even let me look?"

"Look the people who see me always freak out"

"Did I freak out the first fucking time?"

"No you froze up" Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Cause I thought you was dead… erm what's the word" cant say pretty… cant say handsome… cant say cute " look you just looked nice" Kakuzu chuckled.

"You're the first person to say that"

"Well I'm odd just ask my friends so next one why you stomp out yesterday?" Kakuzu gulped he really hoped Hidan would have forgotten about this one.

"Your mum said summit about my parents"

"And…"

"AND…." Hidan said a bit louder.

"I don't have any" Kakuzu muttered looking down to the ground.

"Oh…" Hidan mumbled.

* * *

Hidan looked over at the clock it was know 4.00pm it had been half hour since ether him or Kakuzu had said anything Hidan had tried but he could just never find the words witch was a odd felling as Hidan always knew what to say. Kakuzu just kept his head down waiting for Hidan to talk.

"Kaku…erm…" Hidan mumbled still unsure what to say but the silence was killing him. "Do you… erm.. Well did you remember…erm fuck" Hidan muttered again Kakuzu lifted his head to listen then took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Yeah I do remember a bit of them but I wish I didn't" Kakuzu sighed again.

"What do you mean you wish you didn't remember that just fucking wired!" Hidan shouted not meaning to sound rude or anything just it did sound odd. Kakuzu rolled his eyes thinking Hidan would never understand when he caught glimpse of the clock he jumped to his feet and began to walk away.

"Hay were you going asshole?" Hidan called from behind Kakuzu.

"I'm going to me so called home" Kakuzu muttered the last part, as he turned round to face Hidan who had also stud up.

"Kakuzu if you don't mind me asking were do you fucking live?" Hidan asked as he walked over to Kakuzu.

"I live in that crappy orphanage round the corner" Kakuzu mumbled.

"Hmm never fucking be to one of them can I come asshole?" Hidan smiled.

"Do what you like Hidan I hate the place anyway" Kakuzu chuckled when he saw Hidan eyes lit up to the fact he just said he could go with him.

"What's so fucking funny?" Hidan asked grabbing his jacket.

"Your all happy about going to some cruddy place it kinder sad really" Kakuzu chuckled again showing Hidan he meant it playfully.

"Jackass" Hidan smiled as he looked up at Kakuzu it was one of those movie moment were everything around you freezes except you and one other person Hidan leaned up and kissed Kakuzu, for a second Kakuzu froze he was not excepting that of Hidan but when he regained control over his thoughts Kakuzu depend the kiss Hidan willing opened his mouth letting Kakuzu explore. The two was so lost in the kiss they didn't notice Hidan's front door open until….

"HIDAN I'M BACK!!!" a woman's voiced called out. Hidan quickly pushed Kakuzu away.

"YEAH I'M GOING OUT MUM!!" Hidan shouted grabbing Kakuzu's hand and running out the house before his mum could see how red his face was.

"Hidan were you going?" Hidan's mum called out.  
"To a friends!" Hidan yelled back and ran down his drive still pulling Kakuzu along with him.

"Let go of me Hidan" Kakuzu said in a stern tone as he pulled his hand away from Hidan.

"Sorry I just had to get away from my fucking mum so where's this orphanage place" Hidan smiled.

"I told you round the corner" Kakuzu sighed he really didn't see why Hidan wanted to go it was just a crappy building.

"So kuzu what's it like?"

"What's what like?

"Not having parents?"

"… Boring I guess".

"Boring you have no rules".

"Yeah I do I just don't listen" Kakuzu chuckled.

"Jackass… so how far?"

"We have only just got round the corner Hidan what's the rush?"

"I don't know I get to see were you live… so do you have your own room?"

"Sometimes" Kakuzu said plainly.

"Ok so do you have your own now?"

"Might do why?" Kakuzu asked with a smirk he couldn't help it as soon as Kakuzu asked why Hidan's face went red. "Why?" Kakuzu dragged the word on in a mocking tone.

"Cause its no fun kissing you if someone watching" Hidan said quickly looking around seeing if anyone heard.

"Why are you planning on kissing me?"

"Hidan well…" Kakuzu said determined to get an answer.

"Isn't that the orphanage?" Hidan quickly said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah come on follow me and Hidan try not to swear ok" Kakuzu said sounding much like Hidan's mum instead if his friend.

"I don't fucking swear that much!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, he opened the gate and walked up the path to the building the opened the door when a huge women stud in his way. Kakuzu just sighed great now he in trouble.

"Were have you been?" the women yelled Hidan guessed she was the one in charge.

"Out" Kakuzu said plainly Hidan could tell this women didn't bother Kakuzu much.

"Your supposed to tell us this Kakuzu I don't know what your last place was like but we have rules here"

"I know they said the same dam things can I go in now?" the women looked really angry then she noticed Hidan stud behind Kakuzu.

"Is this your friend?" the women asked in a much nicer tone than before. Kakuzu merely nodded and pushed by the women dragging Hidan by the arm into the building, up the stair, down the hallway and finally into Kakuzu's room.

"Hmm guess I do have it to myself today"

"Good" Hidan smiled sitting on the floor treating the room just like his own, "its cleaner than I thought" Hidan smirked.

"I like it clean you have a problem go home" Kakuzu quickly sat down Opposite Hidan.

"Hay kuzu are we just friends I'm a tad confused" Hidan muttered hoping Kakuzu didn't hear him but judging by how wide open his eyes wear he had.

"Er… well…" Kakuzu what stuck now what dose he do?

* * *

"well you see……"kakuzu was interrupted when his door was flung open.

"kakuzu dinners in ten min…. who's you friend" a girl smiled walking over to hidan.

"get out" kakuzu said flatly.

"you no your kida hot" the girl muttered kneeling down next to hidan and grabbing his chin with her hand and turning him to face her.

"Get out" kakuzu said a little more irritated he would never admit it but to see this girl flirting with hidan made him angry. The girl just smirked and pecked hidan's lips with her own.

"when your done with fuck face here wanna come see what my rooms like?" the girl asked with a smirk, hidan was to shocked to move.

"GET OUT!!" kakuzu yelled pulling the girls hair and throwing her out the room and slamming the door. Hidan turn to look at kakuzu as he could fell his eyes staring at him.

"what?" hidan asked insanely. Kakuzu just growled taking his eyes of hidan to look somewhere else.

"what?" hidan asked again determined to get a answer.

"you no what" kakuzu muttered he hated to admit it but to see someone else kiss hidan it made him jealous.

"dude she kissed me… besides I like someone else" hidan said as he raised his hands in a defensive manor. Hidan stud up off the floor and walked over to kakuzu, kakuzu just began to step back until he bumped into the wall. Hidan smirked kakuzu was trapped when not really both hidan and kakuzu new if kakuzu wanted he could easily push hidan away.

"what do you want hidan?" kakuzu asked plainly. Hidan smirked and brought his lips to Kakuzu's ear.

"you" hidan whispered passionately he didn't no what came over him but kakuzu made hidan fell wired most of the time sometimes he would be shy around him and others he'll be loud and annoying it was confusing for both of them.

"so you were planing on kissing me" kakuzu smirked.

"way to ruin the moment asshole" hidan said stepping back only to have his wrist grabbed.

"were do you think your going?" kakuzu said sarcasms in every word. Hidan just smirked the two boys brought there lips together in a crashing and passionate kiss it didn't take long for hidan to let kakuzu have entrance to him mouth and there toughs soon danced as if they was one. The two so lost in the kiss they didn't notice the door open.

"kakuzu… HOLY SHIT!!!" a loud voice boomed. Kakuzu quickly broke the kiss and looked at the door one of the carers was stud there. "kakuzu dinner done is your friend joining us?" the man at the door said trying not to look at the two. Kakuzu to shocked to speak, hidan saw this and decided to speak for him.

"he's not hungry and no I'm not"

"ok…" the man said closing the door and walking away.

"I cant believe that" kakuzu muttered.

"what they someone saw us kissing?"

"never"  
"meh get over it they don't like it tuff I wanna kiss you more often" hidan smiled with a blush on his face.

"you…do?"

"yeah kakuzu I do" kakuzu smiled not a smirk but a actual smile.

"guess that's means your going to wanna go out then?"

"no I'm going to kiss you cause I do that with all my mate" hidan said sarcastically. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"so wear dating then?"

"are you really this fucking dump?"

"no just checking"

"just shut up and fucking kiss me" hidan smiled placing his and kakuzu lips together.

* * *

----- the next day at school------

"Sasori"

"Here"

"Hidan"

"Yeah"

"Deidara"

"Here"

"Hay Hidan you look happy what's with the huge smile" deidara whispered to Hidan who was sat next to the blond.

"Fuck off" Hidan said a bit to loudly.

"Hidan I will not have that language in my lesson!" the teacher said sternly.

"What English it the only language I know" Hidan said sarcastically. The whole class roared with laughter even Sasori gave a smirk.

"HIDAN GET OUT MY CLASSROOM!!!!" the teacher roared her face all red. Hidan was about to argue but he saw Kakuzu walk past the door.

"Ok" Hidan smiled and ran out the room. Deidara smirked he to had seen Kakuzu walk by and wondered why when Hidan saw him he went running. With a smirk on his face he planned to get kick out to.

"Hay miss" the blond smirked.

"What deidara"

"So you kicked Hidan out for his language right?"

"His inappropriate one yes why?"

"Oh so If I said FUCKING BITCH BASTED COCK SUCKING TWAT I would kicked out to" the class began to laugh And the teachers face grew red once again.

"GET OUT!!!" she yelled.

"Gladly" deidara whispered and walked calmly out of the laughing classroom.

· ---- Meanwhile Hidan had court up to Kakuzu ---- *

" why you not in your lesson?" Hidan asked as he followed Kakuzu up the hall.

"Why aren't you?" Kakuzu replied.

"Kicked out for swearing stupid fucking twat of a teacher… hay Kakuzu why are you heading towards the gates?"

"Were going yours aren't we?"

"What.. Who said?"

"I've been waiting outside you class for awhile waiting for you to be kicked out cause I knew you would. Then you would drag me out my lesson anyway to go to yours so I just saved time" Hidan opened his mouth to say something but Kakuzu was properly right.

"HEY HIDAN WERE YOU GOING" a voice yelled Hidan and Kakuzu stopped to see the blond artist running up to them. When he court up Hidan spoke.

"What do you want?"

"I see why you was happy" deidara smirked.

"What's your point deidara" Hidan said wile Kakuzu stayed quiet.

"Hey don't let me stop you Hidan you like who you like" deidara smirked.

"Fuck off deidara go find that fucking but rapist of yours!" Hidan yelled.

"Just for that I might tell him bought you two so everyone in the school knows"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Hidan yelled stomping off. Deidara just smirked but when he went to turn around he felt someone grab hold of his shirt collar and lift him off the ground. Kakuzu leaned forward and whispered in Deidara's ears.

"Do as he says or else"

"Or else what" deidara smirked. Kakuzu took a deep breath and spoke again.

"I've been to prison before it's not that bad I don't mind going back" deidara gulped as Kakuzu dropped him on the floor and walked off to catch up to Hidan.

* * *

"That stupid fucking twat I hate him" Hidan muter as he carried on stomping down the street.

"Hidan slow down he not say anything," Kakuzu shouted as he ran to catch up with the silver haired man. Hidan sighed and stopped waiting for Kakuzu to catch up until he started complaining again.

"How do you know Deidara's a asshole"

"What's wrong if people knew anyway?"

"There's nothing fucking wrong I don't care if the world new"

"Then why you angry about it?"

"Cause"

"Cause is not a answer"

"I'll tell you later dam it" Hidan muttered loudly so Kakuzu could hear as he stomped to his house opened the door with a spear key and stomped into the house waiting for Kakuzu to walk in then slamming the door. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes got Hidan worse than the girls at the orphanage at that certain time of mouth his mood swings suck.

"What's your fucking problem" Hidan yelled this took Kakuzu by surprise he opened his mouth to speak but by the look on Hidan's face it would only course a fight so he just shut his mouth and stayed quiet.

"Well I'm waiting what's your fucking problem why did u roll your eyes" Hidan yelled again still angry with deidara how can Kakuzu care so little.

"Its nothing Hidan just calm down you said you would tell me why it would be a problem for deidara to tell people at school bought us?"

"Cause" Kakuzu sighed he had already told Hidan cause was not a answer.

"Cause what?"

"CauseIdontwhatpeopletohurtyoutheyarenothomophobicatareschooltheyjustdon'tlikemesotheywillhurtyoutogettomeandIdon'twantthat" Hidan muttered quickly.

"Ok bit slower"

"Cause I don't what people to hurt you they are not homophobic at are school they just don't like me so they will hurt you to get to me and I don't want that" Hidan said slower looking down at the ground grate now he sounded like a stupid girl who obsesses over things. The room drew silent Hidan kept his head down until he felt a hand on his shoulder Hidan looked up and saw Kakuzu with a small smile on his face.

"Look no one will hurt me and if they do I don't care got it" Kakuzu said looking deep into Hidan's eyes. Hidan looked into Kakuzu's eyes and smiled he leaned forward and kissed Kakuzu slowing open his mouth to allow Kakuzu access there toughs danced and Hidan lead Kakuzu upstairs there lips still locked. The two made it to Hidan room until they broke the kiss panting heavily.

"What… you wonna do now?" Hidan asked panting trying to catch his breath both their hearts pounding.

"y…you pick" Kakuzu smiled. Hidan smiled back and attack Kakuzu with a kiss there make out section only lasted 10 minutes until Hidan heard his front door open.

"HIDAN IF YOUR IN THIS HOUSE AND NOT I SCHOOL I SWEAR!!!!" a voice bellowed. This was a mans voice a voice Kakuzu and not heard before.

"Who's that's?" Kakuzu asked. Before Hidan could answer a tall man slammed open his bedroom door he looked angry Kakuzu gulped.

"What do you want…………….dad?"

* * *

Hidan let out a sigh "Kakuzu go wait outside I not be long" Kakuzu just nodded and quickly pushed by the fuming man (who is Hidan's dad).

With another sigh Hidan began to speak again "what do you want?"

"Why are you not at school!" Hidan's dad yelled.

"Cause…." Hidan stopped he couldn't just tell him dad so he decide to change to subject it always worked. "Why are you not at work?"

"I…you… Hmmm" Hidan smirked he always beat his dad with that.

"Well dad I'm waiting why aren't you at work?"

"Hidan just get back to school" Hidan's dad said threw gritted teeth. "Oh and don't think I not tell her you missed school AGAIN!"

"Yeah yeah I'll just ask if she knows you came home from work early that's if u still have a job? Did u get fired AGAIN?" Hidan said smugly. From the panic look on his dads face Hidan had won again Hidan always won these fights they where just too easy.

"You little brat you would not dare" Hidan's dad tried to add authority to his voice when he said this but it was to late he and Hidan both knew Hidan had won this time.

"Wonna bet" Hidan said with a smirk.

"Just get out this house until its time for you to be home". Hidan just waved his hand in the air and he pushed by his father as if to say yeah yeah whatever.

--------------------Out side----------------------

"God he takes forever" Kakuzu muttered to himself he was totally oblivious to the people walking up behind him that was until they gave him a quick push. Kakuzu quickly turned round to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Kakuzu asked clenching his fist oh joy it was the 4 older lads that found it funny to beat Kakuzu up. The leader of the 4 just smirked.

"Why are you stood outside Hidan's house?" one of the lads asked.

"Cause he happens to be my friend" Kakuzu said sounding bored.

"Did you give him our message?"

"Who cares if I did who cares if I didn't" Kakuzu muttered his fist still clenched. The tallest of the 4 grabbed Kakuzu colder and lifted him off the ground pulled one fist back and went to punch Kakuzu until I knife was throw burly missing Kakuzu's and the taller guys head. The boy dropped Kakuzu on the ground coursing him to land with a thud the 4 boys turned round to see who had thrown the knife only to see a smirking Hidan hold another knife in his hand.

"Fuck off cause I bet you I want miss again!" Hidan shouted from his door to the boys. Kakuzu went to stand but one lad turned and kicked him straight in the head knocking him unconscious everything went black but he could still hears a few things.

"YOU KILLED HIM"

"FUCKOFF BEFORE I REALLY KILL YOU!"

"Look we need to get out of here"

"That's right fucking run cowards… kuzu… kuzu KUZU WAKE UP KAKUZUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hidan screaming that was the last thing Kakuzu heard until everything just stopped….

* * *

"Hmm…" Kakuzu sat up and looked around where the hell was he?

"Kakuzu your finally up" Hidan smiled running from where he was sat.

"How long have you been there?" Kakuzu asked not even looking at Hidan from what he could tell her was in a hospital... charming Kakuzu hated hospitals they just annoyed him how everyone looked busy when they took forever to do anything at all.

"Me since you was… witch has been fucking 6 hours Kakuzu how long dose it take for you to wake the fuck up" Hidan said sounding annoyed but Kakuzu could tell it was just because he was worried.

"Next time I get kicked in the head I'll wake up sooner for you how's that" Kakuzu said sarcastically adding a small smirk. Hidan didn't look impressed.

"Kakuzu don't be stupid there isn't going to be a next time cause I'm not leavening you alone" Hidan said his voice sounded afraid did Hidan really care that much about Kakuzu before Kakuzu had never really been cared for his parents died but before that they weren't caring at all Kakuzu manly looked after himself.

"Hidan you don't have to I can take care of myself I'll be fine like you said I'll be out tomorrow ok don't worry" the room drew to a silence Kakuzu stared at Hidan waiting for a comment a remark or just a plan answer would do. Hidan tilted his head down and looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry" Hidan whispered but Kakuzu heard he didn't understand why Hidan was sorry this wasn't his fault.]

"For what?" Kakuzu said lifting Hidan's head up to face his with his hand.

"This… the reason you're here is because of fucking me I told you I didn't want people to hurt you and they did you said they wouldn't but they did Kakuzu I don't want them to hurt you I… I… I'm fucking sorry I mean it could have been worse if they had killed you today Kakuzu It would have been all my fault." Hidan eyes where all watery. Kakuzu could really not understand why he never blamed Hidan and it was not like there was any thing wrong with him so why…. Was Hidan so guilty? Kakuzu climbed out of bed slowly thank god no wires where attached so his breathing must have been fine. Kakuzu stud in front of Hidan who just looked up at Kakuzu as if he was about to cry.

"Don't cry Hidan its so unlike you to cry" Hidan tried and he was able to hold back him tears but when Kakuzu kissed him and then whispered in his ear.

"Hidan even if I was killed today I would not blame you no why cause I love you Hidan I really do and nothing can separate us not death not those bullies not even what ever god is out there no one you know why… cause I love you and I will never ever be without you I would have it be me than you hurt I mean I look a mess already so nothing new but you Hidan are my angel and no one is taking you away from me because…" Hidan looked up the tears pouring down his cheeks in happiness

"You love me?"

"That's right Hidan and I always will" Kakuzu brought Hidan into another kiss when they broke Hidan smiled.

"Kakuzu?"

"Yeah"

"You know what I've done something I thought I would never do"

"What's that?"

"I've fallen in love… with the new fucking kid".


End file.
